choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek Taylor
Derek, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He is also a potential love interest. He made his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Derek has hazel eyes and tan skin. His hair is brown and shaved, and he has a stubble. He wears a tan suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a red tie. His casual outfit consists of a white plaid shirt and blue jeans. He wears a watch on his left wrist. Personality He appears nice and friendly, and as the Super Fan, he knows a lot about the show. He rattles off details about the show as if it were second nature. He seems to be one of the few genuine contestants on the show and hates when people are condescending; for example, he gets mad if you showboat your win(s). In Chapter 3, he thinks it’s shallow if you compliment Alyssa, the woman he’s talking to, on her body. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 11: The Real World * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors Relationships Your Character Derek is one of Your Character's fellow contestants and is one of your love interests. He respects Your Character if you choose to speak fairly, justly, and kindly; as shown when you get a relationship point with him for reprimanding Lina when she steals a bottle of alcohol. If you decide to sneak away with him to explore the AME mansion during the premiere episode, he will share his Super Fan knowledge and his strategy to win. Despite having a showmance with Ivy, he seems to show more interest in Your Character. Derek also sees Your Character as a trustworthy person as shown in Chapter 6 when he asks you if you want to join an alliance with him and Ivy. In Chapter 11, if Your Character decides to say goodbye to him, he seems sad over it and hugs you immediately. When asked who he thinks is behind it, he admits it could be anyone, but specifically mentions Handsome Stranger, Beautiful Contestant and you finish off with throwing Ivy's name into the mix, to which he admits is also a likely possibility. In addition, he asks you if you don't think it could also have been one of the producers. He tells you he suspects that the secret vote could have been rigged against you. In Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that you went on trip with him to Paris, France if you won Season 10 or to New York City, New York, USA if Ivy won Season 10. During All Stars, you are never partnered with Derek through Carson's whim. However, when you win your third audience vote perk, you can switch from Handsome Stranger to Derek. If you choose to, you remove Derek from the Bottom Four and put Handsome Stranger in his place. Either way, both men understand your decision. Ivy Fisher When Ivy falls into the sea in Chapter 4's group date, Derek and Your Character (if you decide) jump in to save her. Afterwards, they play up their chemistry and start a "relationship" in front of the cameras to capitalize on the rescue. In a later scene, it appears Ivy is genuinely interested in Derek when she tries to kiss him without any cameras, something that Derek is reluctant to oblige. In Chapter 13, if you choose to watch the footage of the week you were gone, you find out that he and Ivy broke up after he was inspired by You to be his most authentic self. She plays it up as being strung along by Derek while the cameras are rolling and the video finishes with her slapping him for added effect and walking away. If you choose to talk to Ivy after the Runway Challenge, she tells you that she is fine, and that she feels free after the break-up. Kiana In the All Stars season, Derek is partnered with Kiana starting with the laser tag challenge. If you and Slater don't win the challenge, he and Kiana do. Beautiful Contestant In Season 10, Derek interacts with Beautiful Contestant less frequently than he does with you or Handsome Stranger. When it comes down to the Final Five, they are both placed in the bottom during the Kissing challenge. Your advice to Handsome Stranger and Ivy determines if she or he is eliminated. When it is the Final Two (Ivy and you), both she and Derek try to convince you to talk to the jury to get their votes. In the All Stars season, when Vince complains about his partners (Beautiful Contestant and you) and convinces Carson to switch them again, Beautiful Contestant is partnered with Derek. They place second in the go-kart challenge, saving themselves from the bottom four, but also place second in the cooking challenge which by then, lands them in the bottom four. He calls their dish, The Shadow of Mt. Vesuvius. Gallery Other Looks Derek.png|Suit Derek Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Derek Casual.png|Casual Derek Casual Full.png|Full view of casual outfit Derek Suit Full View.png|Full view of suit Derek Green Suit.png|Green Suit Derek Winter Outfit Full View.jpg|Winter Outfit Full View Derek Tux.jpg|Tux Derek Tux Full.jpg|Full View of Tux Miscellaneous Derek Sneak Peek.jpg|Character Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC FemaleAMEfrontandcenter.jpg|Close up of Female MC w/ some AME Contestants Whosethecutest.png|Who's the Cutest? MaleContestantsAMESeason10.png|The Guys of Season 10 of AME Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated FemaleMCandDerekAME.jpeg|Derek w/ Female MC BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png|Partial Picture of Derek in the Production room Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before the Comeback Challenge) No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination BeautifulContestantEliminated.png|Beautiful Contestant Eliminated All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC MC and Derek in Paris.jpg|Derek w/ Female MC in Paris AME Beautiful Contestant and Derek food dish.jpg|2nd place in Cooking challenge AME_AS_Who_Do_You_Kiss.png|Who Do You Kiss? Derek Proposal.jpg|Proposal Trivia *He bears a resemblance to American actors Kendrick Sampson and Jesse Williams. *His title for Season 10 is The Super Fan. *In a premium choice in Chapter 2, if you choose to check the studies with him, he will reveal that he is a big fan of the reality show and that he watched every episode multiple times. **Alternatively he also tells Your Character in Chapter 4 that he is a Super Fan and subsequently reveals the that he's seen every episode of America's Most Eligible at least twice. *In Chapter 6 of America's Most Eligible: Season 10, if Your Character joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown & The Flame. **Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. **The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. *Derek will appear in America's Most Eligible: All Stars, according to a sneak peak released on January 3, 2019. *In a premium scene with Derek in Book 2, Chapter 2, Derek revealed that his new title for Season 11 is The Artist. *In the All Stars season, Derek won the third Audience Vote. His perk was an Elimination Freeze, saving all four contestants in the bottom. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Celebrities